Two identities
by Winter Replica
Summary: Natsu is just an average high school student who lives an ordinary life. But one day, he finds a mysterious female body sleeping on his bed. He soon learns that he's able switch his male body to the female body. While one body is awake, the other body falls asleep and vice versa. But things turn weirder when Gray, the school delinquent, falls in love with his female self. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story takes place in an Alternative Universe in modern Japan.**

 **I do not own fairy tail.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

* * *

"What if you were given a chance to become a girl? What would you do?"

"Huh?"

I blinked my eyes twice by the weird question my friend asked.

I was eating lunch with my two classmates, Jet, and Droy, on the school rooftop but choked when Jet mentioned a strange question.

"Come on, haven't you guys ever thought about it before?" Jet said with a sly grin.

"Jet. I bet you're thinking about perverted thoughts." Droy said, munching on his yakisoba bread. "It says in your face."

"I mean come on." Jet said, turning a little red. "If I was a girl, It'd be much more easier to become friends with Levi. We'd go shopping together, go to the hot spring together, touch each other boobs-"

"That's enough details Jet." I said, covering his mouth. "Shut up and eat your lunch."

"Well... If you think about it..." Droy started, munching on his second yakisoba bread. "Girls do have much more physical intimacy than guys do. Sounds like heaven to me."

"Is that what you guys want to do when you become a girl?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You guys are really perverted."

"Hah, Natsu. Even if you say that, I'm pretty sure you're thinking about the same thing as us." Jet snickered.

"You can't deny it." Droy added with a grin. "Since you're a guy too."

I let out a sigh.

Why was I even friends with these two perverts from the start?

"Why would I want to be a girl in the first place?" I said, taking a bite of my spicy chicken hamburger. "Girls are way too responsible and polite. I'd rather live a venturous life as a guy than a boring life as a girl."

"You never know man." Jet said, folding his arms. "Maybe girls do something interesting that us guys don't know about."

Jet and Droy's conversation about their _'What I'd do if I became a girl'_ went on for another 10 minutes until the school bell rang for class.

"Well that's enough fantasy for us." Droy said with a sigh, tossing his trash into the trash bin.

"Back to reality we go." Jet mumbled as he stood up. "Why was I born a guy..."

* * *

Jet and Droy's conversation really got me thinking.

 _What if I really did become a girl?_

 _What would I do first?_

I walked along the school corridors, lost in thought, until I bumped myself into someone's shoulders. The books I was holding scattered to the floor.

"Ah sorry. I wasn't looking straight. My bad." I apologized as I looked up at the person I bumped into.

I gulped.

Of all the people I had to bump into, it had to be Gray Fullbuster, the school delinquent.

"Uh oh. Someone had to bump into the Ice Devil." Jet said, shaking his head. "Tough luck on you Natsu."

Gray Fullbuster was nicknamed the Ice Devil for his cold and sharp personality. I remembered someone mentioning last year that he won a fight against 50 delinquents from a neighboring school.

Gray gave both Jet and Droy a sharp glare that made the two flinch.

"Uh, Natsu? Think we'll head to class first." Droy gulped as he slowly tiptoed back.

"Yeah..." Jet said in a trembling voice. "Have a nice talk, er, you two..."

 _'You good for nothing idiots.'_ I groaned in my head as the two quickly ran away.

I faced Gray and gulped once more. What was he going to do? Was he going to punch me? Make me become his slave?

This was the worst. Why did I have to feel scared in front of my childhood friend?

I guess... ex childhood friend would be the correct word.

Gray and I used to be best friends since kindergarten. I met him because our parents were very close and soon, we found ourselves inseparable. Gray was a crybaby who'd always cry when it was time to go home so I slept over at his house multiple times to calm him down.

We were like peas and carrots.

But things changed after the two of us graduated from elementary school.

We went to a different middle school and the environment there changed him completely into a new person. He started hanging out with the school delinquents, was involved in dangerous incidents, and started dating multiple girls at a time. He stopped calling or texting me ever since.

When we entered the same high school, I knew he wasn't the same guy I knew once back in elementary school. He was unapproachable, different and strange. Not the Gray I knew back from when we were kids.

I remember the cold shoulders Gray gave me as he walked past me the first day of high school with two girls around his arms. I really felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I glanced at Gray who still glared at me with sharp eyes.

At this point, I didn't care. I wanted him to quickly punch me so I can get over this situation and go to class.

But instead, Gray picked up the three books I dropped to the floor and handed it to me without a word.

"Th..Thank you?" I murmured confusedly.

I was certainly not expecting things to end so smoothly and easily.

Gray didn't say a word and started to walk away with his hands in his pocket.

I guess Gray wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I shrugged as I started to make my way back to class.

* * *

"What happened with the Ice Devil?" Jet and Droy hurried over to me as soon as class ended. "How aren't you beaten up to death?"

I shook my head. "He just picked up the books for me and walked away."

"You really sure he did that?" Droy asked confusedly. "Last time Bickslow bumped into him, he beaten him up to the point he wasn't able to attend school for a month."

"There's no exception for girls too." Jet said with a puzzled expression. "When Evergreen stepped on him accidentally with her heels, he broke her leg and she had to be hospitalized for 2 weeks."

"That's weird." I said softly. "He just let me go... I guess he was in a good mood?"

"Can't be." Both Jet and Droy stared at each other. "Don't you remember Gray punched Freed and Loki in the morning for no reason? I'm pretty sure he was in his worst mood."

"Look. I don't know why I'm still alive, okay?" I said out loud in frustration. "It's not like I know the reason why Gray spared me. I can't read people's minds you know."

Both Jet and Droy fell silent as I exclaimed.

Thank god, I was getting a little angry there.

.

.

.

"So, do you guys want to go get ice cream?" Droy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

I let out a sigh as I arrived at the front door of my apartment.

All I needed was a good rest at home.

I unlocked the door with my keys and entered my cozy home.

"I'm home." I said with a grin.

Honestly, there was no one at home to welcome me since I lived alone. My parents passed away because of a car accident 5 years ago so my brother, Zeref, took care of me ever since.

Currently, he lives in America and works as a song writer for popular singers. He sends me money every month so I can pay the apartment rent fees and school tuition payment.

I tossed my backpack to the floor and jumped onto my cozy bed.

It felt great to feel the soft blankets again. I started rolling around the bed in happiness

...until I felt something.

.

.

.

There was something breathing underneath the blankets.

Something soft...

Something human...

There was no way Zeref was home...

I slowly grabbed for my baseball bat and gulped.

Was there a burglar?

Am I being robbed?

"Who's there." I yelled as I quickly pulled the blanket away.

"!"

I couldn't believe my eyes what I just saw...

A naked girl was snoozing in my bed comfortably with a smile. She had long silky pink hair, long eyelashes, and pretty baby pink lips.

"Whoa..." I yelped as I rolled backwards on the floor.

Why... why was there a naked girl sleeping in my bed?

How did she even get in here?

Turning red, I quickly covered her chest with blankets and started to examine her face.

Surprisingly, she looked just like me. She had the same hair color, same slightly tanned skin tone, and the same scar located on the right side of the neck.

Who in the world was this mysterious woman?

"Erm.. excuse me?" I said softly, shaking the woman.

I knew I had to wake her up. I had to find out where she was from.

"Zzzz." The woman snored.

"Please wake up." I said, shaking the woman even harder.

.

.

.

It's been 10 minutes and the woman still wouldn't wake up.

Pissed by how rude the woman was, I slapped her right on the face as hard as I can.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp.

What a weird dream...

"Haha..." I let out a soft chuckle. "It's funny how I actually thought a girl that looked just like me was sleeping on my bed."

"!"

My voice...

It sounded feminine for a second.

And why did my chest feel so heavy.

No... this can't be happening. I slowly turned my head to the right as I started to get anxious.

There, I saw myself lying on the floor, wearing the same clothes I wore from school.

Why.. why was I watching myself sleep?

Feeling even more anxious, I rushed to the bathroom.

Like I thought, I was staring at the reflection of the same naked girl who was sleeping soundly in my bed not a while ago.

Smooth skin, long pink hair and two melons hanging on my chest...

What just happened to me?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I was thinking of a plot for my next chapter of "The He who became a She." But then I thought of a completely different gender bend story and I knew I had to write it.**

 **Also, the body switching idea was from a webcomic called, Lookism. It's a bit violent but I recommend you guys to check it out. Don't worry, the plot is completely different.**

 **Note: Contains OOC characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T for language**

* * *

For the next three days, I decided to skip school and investigate the new mysterious body.

At first, I was flustered and scared about this unbelievable situation

 _Should I call the police?_

 _Should I tell Zeref about this?_

 _What am I supposed to do about this?_

I slowly crept over to my sleeping male body and started to examine my own face.

 _'What if... I were to slap him again?'_ I thought as I held my hand up.

Like I thought, my female body fainted and my consciousness was back to my male body.

 _Ugh. My right cheek really hurt because of the slap._

Rubbing my sore cheeks, I glanced at the female body unconscious on the floor.

I didn't want to accept it but one thing was sure.

If I fall asleep in one body, I wake up in the other body.

But I still needed more information...

After three days of examining, I realized several facts.

First, If I decided to sleep with the body I was conscious with, I would wake up in the other body. Furthermore, if I forced my other body to wake up, then my current body was forced to sleep.

Also, both my bodies stimulate like normal human beings. They both feel individual hunger, pain, and drowsiness.

For example, If I were to be awake for 24 hours, then it wouldn't be healthy for my other body since it slept for 24 hours. I needed to feed both of my bodies and give them both equal amount of rests.

I let out a sigh.

Guess I'll have to shift from one body to another in 12 hours. That way, both bodies can get a rest. But this meant, I had to use twice the pocket money Zeref gave me on both of the bodies...

It was currently 8 pm and I was currently conscious in my female body. Since I have school tomorrow, I decided to let my male body get enough rest.

But what was I going to do for the next 12 hours in my female body...?

* * *

And thus, I ended up in the middle of the busy streets in Shibuya.

There was nothing to do at home so I decided to get some fresh air with my new body.

 _Maybe I should get some female clothes for my new body...since all I have are male clothes._

Wearing my white hooded Jacket, and long black baggy trousers, I started to walk down the street.

Even though it was night, Shibuya was still busy and crowded. No wonder people call Shibuya the busiest pedestrian crossing in the world.

As I squished myself in the busy crowd, I accidentally tripped on someone's foot and fell to the floor.

"Ow." I grumbled.

Just great. My trousers were ripped and my knees were scraped.

"Are you okay?" A man said, holding his hand out. "Sorry, that was my bad."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled, as I looked up. "Be careful next ti"

I couldn't finish my words as I was flabbergasted by who I bumped into.

There, in front of me, was Gray Fullbuster, the last person I wanted to see in the middle of Shibuya.

Even he looked speechless.

"Natsu?" He said, softly.

 _Oh god. Did he recognize who I was already? This was going to be a problem._

"Wait no." Gray said meekly, scratching his head. "Natsu can't be a girl... What am I thinking?"

I let out a deep sigh.

Thank god. It would've been a problem if Gray found out who I was.

Brushing the dust off, and ignoring his hand, I stood up with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time."

 _I needed to get out of here. Quick._

Desperate to get out of the situation, I decided to quickly walk away.

"Wait." He said, holding onto my arm.

"Huh?"

 _Ugh. Now what._

"Your knees are scrapped because of me." He said with a sigh. "Just come with me."

"No. There's no need for you to..."

But Gray ignored me and started to drag me away from the busy streets.

* * *

And of course, the place he dragged me to was the pharmacy.

"There we go." Gray said with a soft smile as he placed a plaster on my right knee.

I examined his face as he started to rip another plaster out.

Usually Gray's face was cold and mean. But today, his expression was soft and calm...

I never knew Gray could make a face like that...

"Hm? Is there something on my face?" Gray asked, looking up at me.

"Yes. I mean er... no." I mumbled, quickly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Say..." Gray started. "Do you perhaps have a brother?"

"Brother?" I shook my head.

 _Well, I did have Zeref. But as a girl, I was going to pretend to be an only child._

"No, I don't." I told him.

"Hmm." Gray mumbled, examining my face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... you just look really alike with someone I know."

"Oh.. haha." I let out an awkward laugh. "What a surprise. I bet that person's very handsome... I mean pretty like me."

"He sure is." Gray said with a cute smile.

 _Oh._

 _I didn't know Gray thought about me like that..._

 _I always thought he thought of me as a pest..._

I could feel myself burning up.

"All done." He said with a grin, putting the last plaster on my knee.

 _Yes._

 _Finally._

 _I was getting really nervous and awkward with this guy._

"Hey, thanks for the plaster." I said, forcing a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Can I have your number?" Gray said, cutting me off.

"Huh? Number?"

 _Did Gray just ask for my number?_

 _Is he hitting on me?_

"Oh, I'm really sorry... But... I don't have a cellphone anymore." I said, awkwardly. "I just broke it..uh... today at school."

 _Wow. Great lie Natsu._

 _Of course he's not going to fall for that._

"Hm. That's a shame." Gray said with a shrug. He face was emotionless but I knew he sounded disappointed. "Then do you mind meeting up with me in front of this pharmacy at 8 pm tomorrow?"

I stared at Gray with a puzzled look.

"Wh...why? Is there a reason for me to meet up with you?"

"Not really." He answered bluntly.

 _Not really? Then why do you even bother asking?_

"But..." He continued, scratching his head shyly. "I'll be waiting for you until you come."

For a second, I thought my heart stopped beating.

I could feel myself turning pink.

 _Whoa. Gray did have an unexpected cute side. He's blushing... how cute._

 _'No Natsu. Get your self back together.'_ I thought as I slapped myself. _'This is probably Gray's pickup line to every girl.'_

 _'Too bad Gray.'_ I thought smugly. _'But that trick won't work on me.'_

 _Cause I won't show up at all tomorrow._

* * *

 **The next day**

As soon as I opened the classroom door, everybody stopped talking and stared at me.

"What?" I said bluntly.

I was back to my male body and I sure felt energetic after that 12 hour sleep.

"Bro." Jet and Droy called out to me excitedly, breaking the mood of the quiet classroom as they both ran up to me. "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" I snorted. "From what."

"You were absent for 3 days." Droy explained. "We thought Gray tracked you down and beaten you up to death."

"Beaten me to death? For what?"

"Bumping into him." Both Jet and Droy said at the same time.

I sighed and shook my head. "I was just absent because things happened. Besides, you guys are taking things too seriously. Gray's not the type to beat up someone."

 _I mean, if he was. I'd be beaten up to death twice since I bumped into him as a guy and tripped over him as a girl..._

Both Jet and Droy shook their heads and pointed outside the corridor.

I turned my head towards the direction they were pointing at.

"Wa...wait. I wasn't looking straight." I heard a trembling voice.

There, I saw Bora on the floor with Gray cracking his knuckles.

"Sucks. Poor Bora had to bump into the ice devil out of all people." Jet let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Worse, he spilled coffee all over his uniform."

"Like I said, you guys." I cut them off with a groan. "Gray's not the type to-"

"Pl...please. I..I ca..n't br..breathe.." I heard Bora, gasping for air on the floor.

"Huh?"

Gray, unlike from yesterday night, had the meanest look on his face as he grabbed Bora by the neck and started to suffocate him.

There was a huge crowd formed around them, but instead of helping poor Bora, everyone had their phone out and started to record the whole thing. Even worse, they started to cheer for him.

"You go Gray." One of the girls cheered. "Teach that guy not to mess with you."

"Gray. Your expression is sexier than ever."

I was horrified.

 _That person out there... was Gray? The same sweet guy from yesterday?_

Even the teachers didn't do anything about it as they ignored the situation and walked away.

"We have to help Bora." I exclaimed immediately. "The poor guy is going to die."

But both Jet and Droy stopped me as they grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You idiot." They hissed. "Do you have a death wish? Just shut up and know your place. Gray is the carnivore of this school. The rest of us are herbivores. No one should mess with Gray and his pride."

I could feel myself trembling.

 _Pride, my ass._

"So, Gray's aloud to use us however he wants and we just have to deal with it? You want me to deal with that sh*t and lick his shoes?"

"Natsu." Jet hissed. "Shut your mouth. These walls have ears too you know."

I grinded my teeth.

And when did school have such a hierarchy?

I glared at Gray who smirked as punched Bora in the eye.

 _Just you wait tonight, Gray Fullbuster._

 _Because I'll be sure to humiliate you, good._

* * *

 **If you guys have any questions, please write it in the review or PM me and I'll explain it for you guys.**

 **I realized in most of my fanfics, I make the plot so confusing that people don't get what's happening sometimes, haha.**

 **And do please point my mistakes out if there are any. It really helps me to improve as a writer.** **( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

 **I already mentioned in chapter 1 but the body switching idea is from a webcomic called Lookism. I was thinking of doing a crossover but because the plot will be completely different, I decided to make an alternative universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T for language**

 _Italic Words = Natsu's thoughts_

* * *

 **9 pm**

I was back to my female body, sipping on hot chocolate, and chilling at home.

Yes, yes. I remember I was supposed to meet up with Gray at the Pharmacy an hour ago.

But...

 _'I wonder what expression you'll make when you realize you've been stood up on, Gray.'_ I thought with a smirk.

I took out my favorite manga underneath my pillow and started to flip through the pages with a smug on my face.

.

.

.

 **11 pm**

I checked the clock.

For some reason, I was getting a little anxious.

 _There's no way Gray would be waiting for me this late of an hour... is he?_

 _He should be home, preparing to sleep. He has school tomorrow..._

I felt myself feeling a little guilty about the whole situation.

But Gray did mention that he'll wait for me until I come...

No way...

There is absolutely no way...

Feeling a little anxious by the thought, I quickly grabbed from my jacket and headed out the door.

.

.

.

 **11:30 pm**

I huffed as I arrived in front of the pharmacy and looked around.

I was sweating so hard my clothes were all wet.

And of course,... there was no sign of Gray.

 _'Silly me.'_ I thought with a smirk. _'Who'd be stupid to wait for someone for over 3 hours?'_

 _What a waste of my time._

 _..._

 _I should go back home and play some video games._

As I was about to head back home in relief, someone grabbed my arm from behind.

"You finally made it." A cheerful voice called out to me from behind.

 _Uh oh... I didn't like where this was going._

As I turned around, I faced Gray who had a calm but pleased face.

I stared at him in shock.

 _Did...did that mean he waited for me for over 3 hours?_

"I told you I'd wait for you until you'd come." He said with a grin. "I'm a man who promises his words."

"3...3 hours?" I gasped. "In this hot weather?"

"There's a diner across the pharmacy that's open for 24 hours." He explained. "I was waiting for you there."

 _I never knew Gray was this determined._

 _What mess have I gotten myself into..._

 _I shouldn't have left the house when I had the chance._

"Are you starving?" Gray asked me with a smile. "Are you up for a late night snack?"

Before I could say no, he grabbed my hand and started to head towards the diner.

"Wa...wait." I argued. "I never said I was going to..."

.

.

.

In no time, I was sitting across Gray who was looking through the diner menu template.

"You want spaghetti? Fried rice? Hamburgers?" He asked, flipping a page.

"A...anything's fine." I mumbled as I took a sip of water.

 _What...what was I doing here?_

 _This was not part of the plan._

"Two carbonara spaghetti please." Gray called out to the passing waiter.

I slowly glanced at Gray who stared back at me with a calm smile.

 _Well... this was awkward._

 _It was really uncomfortable to see Gray staring at me with such a new expression. It was as if he had a split personality..._

"Oh how rude of me." Gray started with a laugh. "We don't know each other's name." He held out his hand out at me. "The name is Gray Fullbuster. Currently 18 years old."

"I...er.." I mumbled as I shook his hand.

 _Crap._

 _I can't tell him my real name._

 _I needed to make one up._

"I...am Natsu...ka." I introduced myself with an awkward laugh. "And I'm the same age as you."

"Natsuka..." Gray muttered the words with a blush as he took another sip of his water.

"So... Gray." I started with a smile. "Why did you want to meet up with me anyways?"

"Oh, I thought I was being obvious?" Gray beamed back as he placed his cup back down.

"Huh?"

 _I mean... he sure is being obvious._

 _I didn't think he'd bluntly tell me that._

"I fell in love with you at first sight when you bumped into me yesterday." Gray explained.

I froze by his sudden confession.

 _Oh god..._

 _And I didn't think he'd confess right off the bat._

I couldn't help but turn red.

 _'No. Natsu.'_ I thought, slapping both my cheeks. _'This guy is the bastard Gray from school. Don't be fooled by his fake personality.'_

"Oh...hahaha. You're a funny guy." I forced a laugh. "You should be a comedian."

"I'm being serious."

"Eh?"

I stopped laughing and stared at him.

His eyes did look like he wasn't joking.

 _No... this guy had to be playing around with me._

 _He's a playboy who always changes his girlfriend every once a week._

 _I'm sure he only wants me as his new girl toy to play around with._

"I'm sorry Gray. But I can't-"

"We can start off as friends." Gray interrupted my sentence.

 _Goodness._

 _This guy won't let me ever finish my sentence._

"Well, you see." I said with a sigh. "I don't have a phone anymore so there's really no way to contact you. Being friends...may be impossible"

 _That should do it._

But Gray gave me an unexpected answer.

He placed a black smartphone on the diner table and pushed it towards me.

"What...what's this?" I gulped.

 _I had a bad feeling about this mysterious phone._

"You told me your phone broke yesterday. So I brought a spare one from home." He explained. "Don't worry. I've got all the contract done for you."

Shocked, I held the phone up.

 _His spare phone was the new G-Phone 7 that was released just a month ago?_

"Why...why would you do so much for me when you only just met me?"

Gray shrugged. "Like I said. I'm interested in you."

"I can't take this."

"Take it. Or you're just wasting my contract money."

"..."

 _This guy was prepared..._

I never knew Gray was such a straightforward character.

I could feel sweat running down my forehead.

 _What was I going to do..._

 _Meet up with this guy?_

"Here's the carbonara spaghetti you two ordered." The waiter said, placing the two plates on the table. "Bon appetit"

Hmmm...

Actually...

 _I had a clever idea..._

"Enjoy." Gray beamed as he picked up his fork and spoon. "This diner has the best pastas."

"Thanks." I told him bluntly. But instead of picking up the fork and spoon laid in front of me, I started to use my hand to mix the spaghetti.

I could feel the puzzled stare Gray was giving me.

Not just Gray.

But everyone in the diner.

I grabbed a handful of the spaghetti noodle and started to shove them in my mouth.

I could feel my face and clothes being smeared by the pasta sauce as well.

To clean my messy hands, I would use my jacket instead of the napkin in front of me.

"Mom. That lady is being disgusting." I could hear a kid from the diner point at me.

"Shhhh." The kid's mother said. "You shouldn't point at mentally ill people. It's very rude."

 _Ugh..._

 _Even I disgusted myself..._

 _But this should perhaps do the trick on Gray..._

"Natsuka..." I heard Gray murmur.

"Hmm?" I said with my mouth full of pasta. I even opened my mouth to show him the disgusting chewed pasta.

 _I was very sure Gray would be extremely disgusted right now._

 _But no_

 _I was wrong._

He gave me a smile as he placed more pasta on my plate.

"It's good to see you eating so well." He said with a wink. "I think I'm falling for you more."

 _Huh?_

 _Huhhh?_

 _No... this wasn't the response I wanted._

 _I guess the only way to decline him was to be honest with myself._

I cleared the sauce on my face with a napkin and sighed.

"Look Gray. I'll be honest with you." I said straightforwardly. "I have no intention of being friends with you or date you."

"Why not?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Be...because..." I stuttered.

Great. I was becoming nervous again.

"I ... I was told by a friend about you." I muttered silently.

"A friend?"

I nodded. "I was told that you're a delinquent who beats up anyone who gets in your way... a...and that you have multiple girlfriends you play around with."

 _Great._

 _I finally said it._

I could see Gray's soft smile fading away.

"Who's that friend of yours that blabbed that nonsense." I could hear Gray snap as his voice turned rough and malicious.

I gulped.

 _My imaginary friend was in great danger._

"Wa..wait. That's not important though." I quickly added. "I just want to point out to you that I prefer a guy who's friendly and caring to everyone... and a guy who'd only dedicate his love to me...and only me.

 _That should do it..._

 _Gray was the complete opposite and this would probably make him realize he has to give up on me._

I carefully glanced at Gray who stared back at me with a puzzled expression.

"So... if I drop my delinquent attitude and break up with my girlfriends... will you give me a chance?"

Huh?

I stared at Gray who gave me a meek smile.

How determined was this guy?

"Well... I will consider to be your friend then." I answered him with a grin.

 _I knew this was going to be a challenging task for Gray._

 _Either he was going to choose to give up on me, or give up on his delinquent acts._

 _And I was pretty sure..._

 _There was no way Gray would drop his delinquent life style just for a girl who has no interest in him..._

 _I mean... that would just ruin his pride._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But I was wrong_


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Morning." I said cheerfully, opening the entrance door to my classroom.

 _Ahh. It felt great to be back to my male body._

 _I felt energetic, and pumped up for another day of school._

"Natsu!" Both Jet and Droy shouted my name as they ran up to me.

"Goodness you two." I grinned, taking out my earplugs from my ear. " What's the fuss? You two saw a ghost?"

"It's Gray..." Jet stuttered. "He's being scary today."

"Huh? Is he beating up someone again?"

"No... Something scarier happened." Jet said, shivering.

I glanced at the direction both Jet and Droy were pointing at.

There was Gray, wearing geeky glasses, holding up a history text book and reading it throroughtly.

"What is Gray doing in our class?" I exclaimed, pointing at him with disgust.

 _Ugh... I had enough of seeing his face last night._

"Natsu. He was always in our class." Jet said meekly. "He just always skips it."

"What's scary is... he's reading a textbook..." Droy shivered. "He even greeted me when I walked past him today."

 _No..._

 _No way..._

I glanced at Gray in horror.

 _He was actually proceeding the deal we had yesterday..._

I didn't think he'd change his attitude right away.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one shocked. Everyone in the classroom was staring at Gray with a horrified expression.

Even when class started, the teacher couldn't help but stare at Gray with his jaw open.

"Aren't we going to start the lesson?" Gray asked calmly. "I came to school to learn."

"Ye...yes. You are right." The teacher stuttered, clearing his throat, and opening his textbook. "Well class. Turn to page 47 and..."

"It's page 57." Gray corrected.

"Ahh...yes. Th...thank you Gray."

 _This... was weird._

 _Why was Gray acting so...odd?_

* * *

Things became even weirder when Cana, the school female delinquent, barged into our class during lunch time.

Everyone dropped their lunch to stare at Cana walking straight towards Gray.

"Oh my god. Why is the viper here." Jet hissed at me.

I shrugged as I watched her stop in front of Gray's desk.

Cana didn't say a word. Instead, she held her hand up high and slapped Gray right on the cheek.

Everyone flinched by the sound of the slap.

"What was that for." Gray groaned, glaring at Cana. "It hurts."

"Jerk." She exclaimed as she stormed out of the room.

"That's the third girl so far that barged into our room to slap Gray." Droy mumbled. "What's with this guy today? He's breaking up with all his girlfriends."

"Breaking up?" I coughed out the orange juice I was drinking.

"Natsu. Stop being disgusting." The girl who sat across from me exclaimed in a grossed out voice.

 _No... this can't be._

 _Gray wouldn't go so far for a girl he just met..._

As my mind was filled with questions, I felt a vibration from my school bag.

 _Ick._

It was from the phone Gray gave me yesterday.

I quickly took it out from the bag and hid it underneath the table so no one, especially Gray, could see it.

 _'Can you meet me in front of the pharmacy at 9?'_ read the message.

I slowly peeked at Gray and noticed him smiling calmly as he stared at his phone.

Ugh...

 _I really can't say no when he's making a face like that..._

 _Besides, he went through all that change in a day..._

I let out a sigh and sent him back a reply.

* * *

.

.

.

8:30 pm

I was back to my female self.

I wore my black t-shirt, brown baggy pants, and glanced at the mirror.

Geez. I really needed some clothes for my female version. These male clothing were way too big for me.

I let out a shrug and headed out the door.

.

.

.

It wasn't even 9 yet and Gray was already waiting for me in front of the pharmacy.

He was wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and he was staring at his phone whiled he leaned against the pharmacy wall.

I can't believe I agreed to meet up with him...

But since there's really nothing for me to do in this female body... I guess it should be fine.

I walked up to him with a smile.

"You're early today, aren't you? I hope you didn't wait long."

Gray looked up from his phone and then smiled back. "Natsuka. No... I just arrived a minute ago."

"Hmm..." I nodded slowly. "So... Is there a reason why you wanted to meet up with me?"

I could see Gray's face turn pink as I slowly leaned towards him with a grin.

He nodded. "Do you want to talk at a cafe?"

.

.

.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and rested my back on the cafe sofa.

The place was empty except for the musicians playing jazz music.

Ahh. It felt quite cozy here.

"So, why'd you ask to meet up with me here?" I asked Gray, placing my cup down on the table.

He sipped his ice lemonade and then glanced at me.

"I've done what you asked."

"I asked...?" I muttered confusedly.

He nodded. "I changed my attitude at school...and I broke up with all my girlfriends."

I glanced at him without saying a word.

I didn't know how to reply.

"I know. I don't have proof..." Gray said, shaking his head. "But I really changed my attitude today and I will from now on."

"You changed your attitude in a day... Why'd you go that far for me?"

Gray shrugged. "Probably. Because I like you."

 _What an embarrassing remark._

 _I couldn't help but turn red._

 _But I knew Gray was speaking the truth..._

 _Since I saw his odd attitude at school today._

 _I guess a person can really change..._

"I believe you, don't worry." I said, nodding my head. "I know you speak the truth."

 _'Good job Gray for your achievement.'_ I thought with a grin.

Gray's eye's lightened. "Does that mean we're friends now?"

I coughed the hot chocolate I was drinking by his sudden remark.

 _Oh right._

 _I forgot the deal was that I'd become his friend if he'd drop his delinquent act._

How could I be so forgetful.

I let out a sigh.

I can't take back what the promise I made...

"A deal is a deal." I told him with a meek smile.

 _I'm going to hate myself for doing this..._

.

.

.

We took our time in the cafe for another 30 minutes, getting to know each other.

Technically, it was Gray getting to know Natsuka...

Since I already knew mostly everything about Gray.

"Say...Natsuka." Gray started. "I don't want to be rude but why do you were male clothings? They seem quite big for you."

"I er..."

 _Ah crap._

 _How was I going to reply to this one._

"I er... they belong to my brother." I quickly told him.

"I thought you said you don't have one." Gray tilted his head suspiciously.

"I...I mean cousin." I quickly lied. I could feel cold sweat running down my forehead. "I call him brother because he's like a big brother to me... hahaha..." I forced an awkward laugh.

I glanced at Gray who gave me a suspicious look.

"You see." I gulped. "When I was moving into my cousin's apartment, I accidentally dropped my suitcase in a man hole. Thats why I'm currently borrowing his clothes."

 _Wow._

 _Great lie Natsu._

"So you live with a guy? Alone?" Gray said, folding his arms.

 _Technically, I lived with myself... But there was no way I was telling Gray that._

"He's my cousin. You shouldn't worry too much." I quickly added with an awkward laugh.

Why did I feel like I was being investigated by a police officer at the police station.

"Get up." Gray said, grabbing my wrist.

"Huh? Wait... why?"

 _Was he mad?_

 _Did I do something to make him angry?_

"We're going clothes shopping." He added as he dragged me out of the cafe.

"Wa...wait. I can do that by myse-"

.

.

.

A minute ago, I was at a cafe drinking hot chocolate with Gray. Now I was at a clothes shop with sales ladies shoving girly clothes on my face.

"How about this one?" One sales lady asked, showing me a pink halter dress. "It'll match very well with your beautiful pink hair."

"Or this." Another sales lady said, showing me a white crop top with black overalls.

I glanced at Gray for help as the ladies shoved more clothes onto me but all he did was lean against the wall and watch.

"Goodness gracious." The sales lady said as she touched my chest. "Why aren't you wearing a bra."

"Where are you touching." I hissed at her.

I could feel myself turning red.

The lady just laughed. "Don't worry madam. We sell lingerie in this shop as well. Might as well buy some too."

"How about we let the boyfriend choose." The other sales lady said as she dragged Gray towards me.

"Me... what?" I could see Gray's face turn pink as well.

"He's not my boyfriend." I snapped at the two ladies.

"Are you sure?" Both the ladies cooed. "You two look quite good together."

Gray seemed to have enough as well as he placed the clothes the ladies chose for me on the counter.

"We'll take these."

"How about some lingerie for your cute girl?"

I quickly grabbed some random lingeries wrapped in plastic from a pile and placed it on the counter.

"There. Are you guys happy now?"

 _I couldn't wait to get out of this clothes shop._

 _This was way too embarrassing for me._

* * *

As we headed out of the clothes shop, I could see Gray's face still burning red.

I didn't know what to say...

"Did your underwear fall into the man hole as well?" Gray asked meekly.

"Ye...ah..." I mumbled.

 _How embarrassing._

 _I should've known to buy some underwear first before running around during the night as a girl._

 _And I couldn't believe Gray just used 35000 yen (Around 300 dollars) on clothes for me._

 _I don't know why but I was ashamed of myself._

Suddenly, Gray burst out into laughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Gosh Natsuka." He laughed, patting me on the head. "You're quite odd and interesting. I think I'm falling for you more."

I gave him a stare.

 _This Gray had such a strange taste in girls._

 _._

 _._

I let a soft smile.

I guess it wasn't too bad hanging around with him though...

* * *

 **Note: Contains some ooc characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T for language**

 _Italic Words = Natsu's thoughts_

* * *

It was a hot summer morning and everybody in class were dying from heat.

Fanning myself with my hand, I glimpsed back at Gray who was reading a thick math textbook.

It's been 3 days since I became friends with Gray... as Natsuka and so much have changed.

Gray became much more lenient, studious, and kinder.

I was really amazed that I, as Natsuka, was able to change someone into a totally new person.

As I kept on staring at Gray, Jet smacked me on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" I groaned at him.

"Yo. I just overheard from the teachers that we're getting a new transfer student." Jet told me excitedly.

"So what." I said, rolling my eyes.

"She's really pretty." Jet explained to me. "And I heard she works as a model. She even worked with the famous Mirajane."

"Really..." I said, bluntly. "Good for her."

 _To be honest, I wasn't really interested with whatever Jet had to say about the new girl._

 _My mind was filled with how I had to deal with Gray in the future as Natsuka._

As I was lost in thought, the teacher opened the classroom door and walked in with a blonde chick behind him.

I glanced at the new transfer student.

Jet was indeed correct.

The girl was very pretty.

She had long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, sharp brown eyes, and she was very slender compared to average girls.

"Class, we have a new student who just moved from New York City just yesterday." The teacher explained as he turned to the new girl with a smile. "Do introduce yourself to the class."

The girl nodded and started to write her name on the blackboard with a chalk.

 _L_

 _u_

 _c_

 _y_

 _H_

 _e_

 _a_

 _r_

 _t_

 _f_

 _i_

 _l_

 _i_

 _a_

"Lucy Heartfilia?" One of the guys murmured. "Isn't she that famous model who was part of FT fashion runway walk?"

"What is a celebrity doing here?" Another whispered.

The new girl, apparently called Lucy, cleared her throat to get the class attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a big smile. "The name's Lucy and I hope we become good friends."

Everyone started to clap as she finished her short introduction.

 _'I wonder why the girl seemed so familiar to me though.'_ I thought as I clapped as well.

 _I don't recall reading fashion magazines or watching videos of fashion runways._

 _Where have I seen her?_

"There's an empty seat right next to Natsu." The teacher explained, pointing his finger at me. "Yes. That pink haired guy who looks like he hasn't washed his hair for ages."

 _Ugh_

 _Did the teacher really have to describe me like that?_ I could feel my ears turn pink as everyone started to laugh.

Lucy nodded and skipped her way to her seat with a grin.

"Hey Natsu." She said softly, giving me a wink as she sat down on her seat.

I could feel most of the guys giving me those sharp evil glares of jealousy as she greeted me.

I shook my head to ignore the stares and took out my textbook.

But...

why did it feel like the new girl was staring at me?

* * *

.

.

.

It was break time, and of course Lucy Heartfilia, the new girl turned celeb, had people surrounding her.

"Why did you come back to Tokyo?" Levi asked her like a reporter. "I'm sure you were growing big in New York City."

Lucy let out a giggle. "I'm back here because I made a promise with a friend when we were kids. I'm here to look for him."

"Promise?" Droy's eyes started to sparkle. "What kind of promise."

Lucy winked. "We promised to get married when we become older."

I couldn't help but cough out the chocolate milk I was drinking.

 _'This girl really thinks life is a shoujo manga, huh?'_ I couldn't help but smirk. ' _She believes she can get married to her childhood friend after so many years? How funny.'_

"That's so romantic." Levi squealed, taking Lucy's hands. "So, did you find him?"

Everyone's eyes started to sparkle as they waited for Lucy to answer.

"Of course." Lucy nodded. "In fact, I transferred to the same school as him."

I spat out my chocolate milk for the second time.

 _Well, I guess things like that were possible for the great model, Lucy Heartfilia._

"Natsu." The girl across from me snapped with a cross look on her face. "Can you ever behave yourself for once."

"Do we know him?" Levi said with curiosity, leaning towards Lucy.

Lucy let out a laugh. "It's a secret you guys. I'll tell you guys when things work out."

 _I let out a sigh._

 _Whoever this lucky childhood friend was, it had nothing to do with me._

"Where you going bro?" Jet asked me as he noticed me stand up with three books in my hand.

"Library." I told him with a shrug. "I have to return some books."

* * *

The library wasn't my favorite place in the world but I constantly visited there because they had nice AC.

As soon as I opened the library door, I could feel the cold breeze that let me sigh in relief.

I placed the library books on the return shelf and decided to stroll around.

I wasn't a big fan of reading books but what fascinated me were the cover illustrations.

I took out a thick red book with a fire breathing dragon illustration from the bookshelf and started to flip through the pages.

"Natsu." A voice whispered to me from behind.

Startled, I dropped the book and turned around.

Lucy Heartfilia, the new transfer student and model, stood there with a smile.

"Aren't you the new student?" I said, picking up the book I dropped. "Do you have business with me?"

I could see Lucy's smile droop to a disappointed frown.

 _Oh dear, did I say something wrong._

"What a shame. I thought you'd remember me." She said disappointedly.

"Remember?"

 _What was she talking about?_

"So you really don't remember me." Lucy let out a sigh. "Not really your fault. We haven't seen each other for 10 years."

She did seem familiar. I just couldn't remember where I have seen her before.

"We went to the same Kindergarten." Lucy protested. "You used to call me Lulu because you preferred to use that name instead of Lucy."

"Lulu..."

Right.

I finally remembered.

I met Lucy when I was 5 years old in Kindergarten and I remember there was this girl who had a big crush on me. She'd constantly follow me around wherever I went and surprisingly, I remember I didn't hate that.

I remember she had to move to the states after a couple of months and she told me to promise something...

"You promised we'll get married when we're older." Lucy explained, hugging me. "I came back to fulfill that promise."

"I...I promised to get married to you?"

So that childhood friend she was going to marry...

turned out to be me?

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh. I realized Gray was in our class too." Lucy said, with a smile. "Are you two still friends?"

Right.

Gray, Lucy, and I used to go to the same kindergarten.

I remember Gray trying to pull Lucy away from me. Those two used to fight with each other over who's going to be the one to play with me.

 _Ahh.. those used to be those days._

"We're not close anymore." I explained to her with a shrug. "He kinda drifted away."

"Hmm.. Is that so." Lucy said meekly. "At least that's good. I can have you all for myself." She said with a grin.

"I never said I'm going to get married to you yet."

"Of course not. We'll start off by dating."

"Wait... wha-"

 _I couldn't believe my eyes with what Lucy just said._

"I've been waiting for this day to come, Natsu." She said. "And it's finally happening."

.

.

.

* * *

 **8 pm**

Another tired day of school.

I laid in my bed, changed into my female body, and glanced at a photograph of my kindergarten self with Gray and Lucy beside me.

Sure, it felt nice to have a girl like me...

But I can't suddenly start dating her as soon as she transferred to school.

And besides, how would I explain to her about my female body situation.

I rolled around the bed in frustration.

Why did I even have this female body to start with?

Did I get punished for some kind of sin I caused?

But what...

As my head started to hurt because of thinking too much, the phone Gray gave me started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said, bringing the phone to my ear.

"Natsuka." Gray said with a cheerful voice. "It's been three days since I last saw you. Don't you want to meet up today?"

"To..today?"

"Yeah. I don't have a lot of homework and I'm kind of bored. Meet me up at Shibuya Cat cafe store at 9 pm."

"Wait. But I don't have plans to-"

But it was too late.

Gray already ended the call on me before I could even reply.

Well... I guess there was no harm meeting up with Gray. He was actually really fun to hang out with these days.

.

.

.

And I ended up arriving early to the place we had to meet.

I was wearing the pink halter dress Gray bought me 3 days ago. Honestly, I was surprised how comfortable this dress was.

I checked my watch.

 **8:43**

I still had more that 15 minutes left to chill.

It was 30 degrees out here and I knew I'll die if I wait for Gray in the heat, so I decided to head towards the convenience store that was right next to the cafe, and buy some cold drinks.

As I was about to open the store door, a random hand grabbed my shoulders from behind.

Was it Gray?

But his hands didn't feel so feminine...

"Oh my god." A female voice cried. "I can't believe this."

 _Oh Lord._

I knew this voice.

I gulped as I turned around to face Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Why was I constantly bumping to people I know with this body...?_

"You look exactly like Natsu." She said, examining my face. "I can't believe this..."

"Um, excuse me, miss." I said softly, "But, who are you?"

Lucy glanced at me. Then quickly letted go of my shoulders. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, bowing her head. "You just look a lot like my friend."

I let out a laugh. "It's fine. I was just surprised by the sudden interaction."

"Do you perhaps have a brother?" She asked me with sparkling eyes.

 _Oh dear._

 _She was acting just like how Gray acted when he first saw me._

"No. I don't." I replied.

"And you should go home." Another voice said, grabbing my arms.

I looked back to see Gray Fullbuster glaring at Lucy Heartfilia.

"Gray." Lucy said with a smile. "What are you doing in such a late hour?"

"I'm meeting up with this young lady you're talking to." Gray told her bluntly. "And shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

"Cold as always." Lucy giggled. "I was a little disappointed that you didn't greet me at school today. We're still childhood friends though."

"Honestly, we were rivals." Gray said with a smirk. "I never really liked you."

"How disappointing to hear." Lucy said with a grin. The she glanced at me. "So you must've really liked Natsu, seeing that you found yourself a girlfriend who looks just like him."

"Mind your own business." Gray snapped. "Now go home. Shoo, shoo. You're interrupting my date with her."

"Weren't you the one who rudely interrupted my conversation with this pretty woman?" Lucy folded her arms. Then she glanced at me with a smile, "Miss? Do you mind if I join you two? I have a lot to talk about with my childhood friend."

"You shall not." Gray barked.

"And I'm also keen to become friends with you." She said, giving me a wink. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way."

* * *

 **And finally, Lucy's in the story.**

 **I couldn't wait to add her!**

 **I feel like I kind of swapped Lucy and Natsu's personality T_T I'm sorry if people don't like it like that.**


End file.
